


Don't Have Sex in a Park, Guys

by Jui_Imouto_Chan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But I'm Bad at Writing Dirty Talk, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post, PWP, So Bad Dirty Talk, Spanking, They Fuck in a Park, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jui_Imouto_Chan/pseuds/Jui_Imouto_Chan
Summary: (People really liked reading about Markus with a daddy kink, so enjoy this rk1k smut from my tumblr.)Markus gets a bit handsy while he and Connor are in the park, and they end up fucking against a tree. That's....That's it.





	Don't Have Sex in a Park, Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Copied and pasted from my tumblr, but that was copied and pasted from where I wrote it in my discord.

Markus’ hands trail under Connor’s shirt, fingertips brushing over his stomach, tracing over freckles near Connor’s bellybutton, making him giggle. He tilts his head back to lean it against Markus’ shoulder, turning to pepper soft kisses against his neck. “Daddy,” he says breathily, Markus grinning in response. “Shouldn’t we get home before we do this?”

“Well, when you talk like that, it makes it hard for me to keep my hands to myself.” Connor presses back against him, and Markus is glad that they decided to rest far away from the trail in the park, the two of them cuddling at the base of a tree to enjoy the nice day in the shade.

Connor’s arm moves back, around Markus’ shoulder to clutch at his neck, the other following the hand moving lower and lower into the fabric of his briefs to gently stroke—

“ _Daddy...!_ ”

“Does it feel good, baby?”

Connor seems to forget how to breathe when they pull apart, gasping and sighing with the pace of his stroking and pinching rather than in regular intervals. Markus loves it, especially when Connor noses in beside his ear and whines softly.

“What do you want, babe? Wanna ride me? Or should I just press you up against the tree and fuck you until you can’t even stand? Do you want that?” Connor moans loudly, enough so that it’s like Connor’s voice is all he can hear, and Markus can’t bring himself to mind at all.

Especially when, instead of answering, Connor arches and cries a drawn-out exclamation of, “Daddy,  _please._ ”

Markus tuts, giving an especially tight pinch to Connor’s left nipple, relishing in the intake of breath that swells the chest in his grasp. “That wasn’t an answer,  _darling_. Do you want to have to take care of yourself?”

“No, Daddy, no, please, I’ll be a good boy, please—“

“Then answer.” Markus digs his thumb into Connor’s slit, rolling his hips against Connor’s backside to bring Connor’s attention to his arousal.

Connor grinds down against him, closing his eyes. “Fuck me,  _please_ , Daddy.”

Markus groans lowly in his throat, bringing them to their feet and immediately pushing Connor against the tree.

Connor’s arms come up to brace against the trunk, and Markus makes quick work of his lower garments, tugging them down over the perfect round cheeks until gravity pulls them to Connor’s ankles. Markus’ hands fall perfectly onto Connor’s hips as he brings himself closer.

“Inside me, Daddy, want you inside...” Connor rests his forehead against the trunk.

Markus rubs the front of his tented pants against Connor’s ass, bringing his fingers to Connor’s mouth to coat them in saliva.

“Patience, baby, we still have to get you ready for Daddy’s cock, don’t we?” Markus chuckles at the whine Connor produces as he continues to tease the both of them.

Markus reluctantly removes his fingers, toying with the strand of saliva that connects them to Connor’s mouth before it breaks, then places them at Connor’s entrance, backing away enough to make room. He uses one of his feet to spread Connor’s legs further apart, biting his lip as Connor wriggles his hips tantalizingly.

He massages his digits against Connor’s hole, teasing the idea of entrance, distracting Connor from the hand that has released his hip and now swings down to—

_SLAP!_

“Daddy!” Connor cries, looking over his shoulder with teary eyes and red cheeks.

“You know better than to play with me,” Markus warns, smugness lacing his words as he takes in the way Connor tries to keep himself from squirming, asscheek blushing under his assault. Markus adds another smack, appreciating the slight jiggle of flesh, the jolt away and then the press back when Connor‘s body decides the pain is—

“ _Good, so good, Daddy._ ”

Markus plunges his fingers in, then, gritting his teeth. Connor wails, thrashing whatever parts of his body he can without falling over. Markus spanks him again, feeling Connor’s walls clench around his digits and whispering a quiet, “ _fuck_!” as he fumbles with the button of his pants.

Markus manages to free his erection, relieving himself with a few strokes that he times with the thrust of his fingers. Connor stares back at him with longing. “Daddy, I want your cock so  _badly_. I need you inside of me, please,  _please, please_!”

Markus curses, landing a final slap to Connor’s abused and red cheek, pulling his fingers out and lining himself up. He reaches up for Connor’s hair, tangling his fingers in it and using a bruising grip on Connor’s hip to push himself in.

Markus eases in, but after he’s fully seated, he pulls out quickly and slams back in, Connor yelling at the sudden thrust. Markus gives Connor no time to adjust, hammering his dick in and out just so he can hear Connor sob out, “Daddy, please!” like a broken record.

Connor’s knees wobble, Markus’ hands one of the only things keeping him from collapsing. “You’re so gorgeous, baby, fuck.” Every couple of words are punctuated by the smack of Markus’ hips against Connor’s ass.

Markus reaches around to fondle Connor’s small cock, creating a pace that alternates from his own and that drives Connor crazy, from the way he tosses his head back and forth likes he’s trying to deny himself. Markus folds over, pressing his chest against Connor’s back and deciding to give Connor’s cute little praise kink some attention.

“Fuck, you take me so well, babe.” Markus whispers heatedly, “You’re so good to me, make me feel amazing—god, what could I have done to deserve someone like you?” Markus licks a stripe up the back of Connor’s neck, Connor quivering and bawling. Markus rubs aggressively at the head of Connor’s cock, hissing when Connor tightens up a bit more; both of them are getting closer. “I love you,  _uh_ , so much, Connor!  _Shit, fuck,_  you’re amazing. My good boy.”

Connor turns his head, yearning for a kiss, staring desperately at Markus’ lips whenever he can keep his eyes open long enough. “Daddy, I—“ Markus plunges his tongue into Connor’s mouth, grunting into it as he closes in on his climax.

“D-Daddy, I need, please,  _please_ , please let me—“ Connor gasps, “please let me cum, Daddy, please, I wanna cum so badly—“ Tears roll down his cheeks, sliding down his chin and along the column of his neck. Markus grants Connor some mercy, pace faltering, “Such a good boy.  _Urgh_. You can cum, babe. You want me inside or out?”

“I-Inside, Daddy!”

Markus groans, thrusts shallow but hard. Connor spasms as Markus’ cock pounds his prostate and his hand squeezes Connor’s cock with a twist of the wrist—Connor bounces back against Markus despite himself. “ _Yes, yes,_  Daddy, I’m gonna cum, Daddy, Daddy...I-I love you Daddy—!“ he sobs, choking on his words as he orgasms, squeezing around Markus’ dick and making Markus shout as he, too, is sent over the edge—

Markus stills, hot cum milked out of him by tight walls, pouring into Connor’s hole, filling him as they both shudder. Connor’s fingers shake in their hold on the tree, Markus struggling to keep them both upright. He pulls out slowly, hissing. He pulls Connor away from the tree to drape one of Connor’s arms over his shoulder, then moves his hand down to Connor’s hip, the other clasping Connor’s. He turns on his heel, pressing his back against the tree trunk. He draws Connor into a lazy kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> After this we joked about how there’s probably a huge crowd watching em, some dude falls out of the tree with his phone out, struggling to pull up his pants as he escapes, the crowd dispersing as they’re all finally noticed.   
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jui-imouto-chan  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/2EDyfr9


End file.
